


Jackets

by adoxographical, Izzy9890



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute munchkins trying to make it through Karasuno, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball, and also some KuroKen, baby crows ft. mum, blueberry and the sun, forgetful kags, side TsukiYama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoxographical/pseuds/adoxographical, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy9890/pseuds/Izzy9890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina one-shot filled with fluff and Karasuno jackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just a heads up, my friend (Izzy9890) and I worked on this Kagehina one-shot together. She made up the entire plot and I just wrote it out because I can't plot fanfiction at all so yeah, keep that in mind as/when you read this fanfiction. 
> 
> Without further ado, please go onto reading it and maybe kudo this work and/or comment. Thank you!
> 
> Jade

Hinata shivered as a gust of cold wind slammed into his face when he left Karasuno’s toasty gym. He felt his sweat from the taxing practice games with Nekoma almost freeze in their tracks. Since it was their last day of their training camp, both teams came to a mutual agreement that a party was the best way to end the week. 

Tsukishima was the first to leave. After enduring the first few hours of supervising the headstrong Yamaguchi, he turned and simply walked out of the karaoke club, claiming that the party had grown too loud, even to look out for his partner. Yamaguchi looked unsure for a moment, glancing around for his boyfriend before he saw Tsukishima’s familiar blond tufts of hair exiting the building.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled, immediately running after him.

Hours after the pair’s departure, Hinata and Kageyama decided to walk home together. Kageyama was the one who made the decision, walking up casually to the ginger, who had been conversing with Kenma, and almost dragged him out of the club. Kenma, who was not ready to suddenly stop his conversation with Hinata, hurried after them after finding Kuroo, who was lingering in the shadows keeping a keen eye on Kenma.

“Why do you always need to drag me out of parties when you feel like you’ve had enough?” Hinata groaned, glaring at Kageyama. “It was so warm in there!”

Kenma nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“It’s really cold out,” Kenma remarked quietly to no one in particular.

Kuroo, instantly noticing his boyfriend’s subtle shivering, took off his jacket and handed it to Kenma, grinning slightly. “Here, take my jacket.”

Kenma felt heat rush to his cheeks as he gingerly took the jacket from Kuroo and put it on. He mumbled a quiet thank you and snuggled deeper into the slightly larger garment. Hinata’s eyes sparkled and he turned to the tall, dark-haired boy walking beside him.

“Kageyama,” Hinata complained. “You know, I’m really cold too.”

Kageyama's head snapped up. "Well, damn Hinata, I can't control the weather."

"Kageyamaaa.”

"What, Hinata?"

"Never mind," Hinata sighed. 

He should have known Kageyama wouldn’t have helped. It wasn’t in his character and it probably would never be. Hinata snuck a disheartened glance at Kenma, who had become significantly warmer with the addition of Kuroo’s jacket. Kenma, who had noticed the growing tension between the two volleyball players, quickly restarted the conversation he had with the ginger-haired boy about video games. 

Kageyama and Kuroo stayed silent as Hinata and Kenma talked animatedly about things the latter had no interest for. They winced simultaneously as they passed a large group of teenagers who were shouting boisterously about their time in Peru, or something of the like. 

The moment the hotel that Nekoma was staying in came into view, Kuroo poked Kenma’s shoulder, urging him to quickly finish his conversation with Hinata so that he could get inside the warm hotel and sleep. 

“You should sleep less, Kuroo,” Kenma stated. “It would probably help you get rid of your bed hair.”

Kuroo just turned his head away and ignored Kenma, which the other male took as an invitation to resume his discussion with Hinata. Not even bothered to warn Kenma anymore, Kuroo dragged Kenma across the almost deserted road and made his way towards the hotel.

“Bye Chibi-chan, Kageyama,” Kuroo said as he pushed a struggling Kenma into the hotel. 

Moments after Kuroo and Kenma departed, Kageyama and Hinata arrived at the crossing where they walked their separate ways back home. Hinata waved a quick and half-hearted goodbye as he turned to leave.

"Hey, dumbass."

Hinata immediately turned around, ready to retort something back at his boyfriend that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the meaning of, but he paused as he took in the sight before him. Kageyama’s arm was thrust out, his Karasuno jacket clutched in his hand.

"W-What?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"My jacket. That's what you wanted, right?" Kageyama stuttered, his head turned away in embarrassment.

“Well… yeah, but I never expected you to actually give it to me…” Hinata admitted. 

“Just take it, Hinata.”

"Really?” Hinata asked hesitantly. When the dark-haired boy nodded slightly, Hinata’s mouth broke into a wide smile. “Thanks Kageyama!"

"It’s nothing, idiot," Kageyama mumbled as he turned around and got ready to head back home.

Before he could take another step, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Kageyama turned around and looked at Hinata in surprise. 

“What-” Kageyama started before he was cut off by a sudden kiss on his cheek. 

"See you tomorrow, Tobio," Hinata called as he ran off, grinning.

Kageyama spluttered at the mention of his first name. Even though Hinata occasionally called him by his given name, he had never really become accustomed to it yet. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he replayed the moment the ginger said his name, not once forgetting the way it sounded on Hinata’s lips.

***

“I can’t find it anywhere,” Kageyama grumbled, pulling all the contents out of his locker. 

Karasuno was about to start morning practice and everyone was ecstatic to try the new tricks and moves they had learnt from the training camp with Nekoma.

“What are you looking for?” Sugawara asked, peering over Kageyama’s shoulder.

“My Karasuno jacket,” Kageyama replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Dammit, I went to put it on this morning and it wasn’t in my closet like it normally is. It’s not in my locker either, I just checked.” 

“Bakageyama, you gave it to me last week remember?” Hinata said, holding out the jacket Kageyama had been looking for in the past fifteen minutes.

The dark-haired boy quickly snatched his jacket from Hinata’s hands and avoided Tsukishima’s leering gaze. Kageyama knew his ears were burning red as he slipped on his jacket and zipped it up to as high as it could go. He heard Tsukishima snicker quietly, causing Kageyama to immediately turn to glare at the dirty blond male.

“I can’t believe you forgot that. I guess that brain of yours really is useless.”

“You want to fight?” Hinata intervened, his bright orange hair almost bristling with anger.

“As if you could win,” Yamaguchi butted in, smirking at the shorter boy.

Hinata lunged at Yamaguchi, looking almost ready to murder. Before his wishes could be carried out, Hinata was abruptly pulled back by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around his waist.

_Kageyama’s arms._

“Don’t do stupid things, idiot,” Kageyama scolded. 

“You’re the idiot,” Hinata mumbled indignantly as Kageyama’s arms tightened around his torso. 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

Hinata immediately stopped fidgeting in Kageyama’s arms and fell silent. Kageyama grinned in victory. 

_That's what you get for embarrassing the King._

“See you on court, Shouyou,” Kageyama called, a small smile still played on his lips. 

Hinata immediately felt the absence of his boyfriend’s arms as Kageyama left to follow a smirking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi into the gym.

Hinata came to a sudden realisation; _he said my first name._


End file.
